Un Largo Camino
by demel.honney
Summary: Ace y Luffy.Luffy y Ace.Da igual el orden,da igual lo que piensen los demás, lo unico que importa es que se quieren.¿Acaso hace falta algo más? /// asco summary xD *YAOI* AceLu


Mi primer fic de O.P publicado! *0* ¡uououo! Espero muuuchos reviews ·_· plis…no es tanto pedir…es solo para aquellos que quieran la conti xD

Capitulo 1 - El Reencuentro

El barco de los sombrero de paja navegaba en contra del fuerte oleaje por las tempestuosas aguas de la Grand Line. La temperatura descendía una velocidad vertiginosa y los Muyiwara no tuvieron más remedio que refugiarse en el interior del Sunny. Todos estaban en la cocina; unos hablando sobre los temas más variados, otros durmiendo cerca del reconfortante calor del fuego, mientras algunos leían o tomaban un café.

Sin embargo, el capitán, aburrido por no tener nada que hacer, dirigió su mirada al fuego encendido en la chimenea. Mientras miraba ese revoltijo de llamas rebeldes de color rojizo, le pareció ver en ellas el rostro de su hermano. Sonrió con nostalgia. Hacía mucho que no le veía. ¿Como estaría? Sabía que no debía preocuparse, Ace era muy fuerte, pero aún así...

Se acercó al fuego y se sentó enfrente, contemplando maravillado su forma y el calor que otorgaba. Si, definitivamente Ace era como el fuego. Los dos eran cálidos y reconfortantes, pero a veces, podían llegar a quemar. Sin darse cuenta, fue alargando su mano hacía el ardiente fuego, con un profundo anhelo grabado en sus ojos. De pronto, una mano detuvo su brazo con firmeza. Sus ojos se empañaron de tristeza, pese a todo, el fuego no era Ace. Se encontró con la mirada e interrogante de Zoro, que aún sostenía su brazo.

Un frío inexplicable le recorrió el cuerpo, haciéndole estremecerse. Se soltó del agarre de su primer oficial y salió corriendo de la estancia, dejando sorprendidos al resto de nakamas, que no habían visto lo ocurrido. Luffy estaba apoyado en la puerta de la cocina. Un sollozo salió de su boca, involuntariamente, seguido de un río de lágrimas. No entendía porque se ponía así solo por pensar en su hermano, representaba que era todo un hombre, ya no dependía de su hermano, ¿no?

Era cierto que a veces, se había sorprendido a si mismo, pensando cosas de Ace no propias de un hermano pequeño, pero... no era amor... no podía serlo... porque él sabía que una relación así no sería bien vista y tampoco creía que Ace sintiera hacía él más que un amor fraternal. Eso no ayudó a hacerle sentir mejor. Entremedio del llanto fue resbalando asta caer sentado, hundiendo su rostro en sus rodillas, avergonzado por sentir lo que sentía.

De pronto, un ruido de motor y una serie de maldiciones, llegaron a sus oídos. Lo que faltaba, ahora sufría alucinaciones imaginando que...

- ¡agh! siempre he odiado la lluvia - maldijo Ace aterrizando en cubierta de un salto

Luffy no podía creerlo. Si esto era un sueño, o incluso una alucinación, era muy real. Avanzó unos pasos hasta quedar apoyado en la barandilla del Sunny, observando a su hermano que le buscaba, mirando a todos lados, curioso. Finalmente miró hacía arriba para encontrarse con una mirada oscura, hipnotizante, muy parecida a la suya.

- ¡Ah, Luffy! ¡Estabas aquí! - lo saludó feliz

- A-Ace... ¿que haces aquí? - le preguntó Luffy nervioso

- Que manera más fría de recibir a tu hermano - le reprendió en broma Ace

Ace subió las escaleras del Sunny que llevaban al piso superior y se colocó al lado de su hermano.

- la verdad, yo tampoco lo se muy bien - respondió Ace rascándose la nuca, despistado - era como si me llamarás, vaya tontería, ¿no? - rió el mayor

Luffy sonrió levemente y desvió la mirada de Ace para posarla en el mar. Se sintió aliviado de que su hermano pensará en él y se preocupará.

- ¿que te ocurre? - le preguntó Ace, más serio

- nada... no es nada de lo que debas preocuparte - le sonrió para no preocuparle

Ace miró de forma penetrante el rostro de Luffy, arrugó el ceño y desvió la mirada, un poco molesto y triste.

- ya se que las cosas han cambiado, Lu, pero sigo siendo tu hermano y tus problemas tanbien son míos, por supuesto que si te ocurre algo es asunto mió! mi deber como hermano mayor es protegerte pasé lo que pasé - le reprendió Ace

El rostro de Luffy se ensombreció y acoto la cabeza.

- ¿solo por eso? - le pregunto en un susurro

- ¿eh? - pregunto confundido y descolocado por la pregunta

- si solo me proteges porque soy tu hermano - aclaro Luffy mientras una lagrima rebelde le resbalaba por su mejilla.

- oh...ah...bueno...yo... - tartamudeo Ace sonrojado

No sabia que decir ante esa...pregunta indirecta...no, espera. Quizás tan solo eran ideas suyas, y Luffy solo preguntaba si no le protegía por gusto, sino por solo ser hermanos. Si... debía ser eso... tenia que serlo...

- Oh, Luffy, yo te quiero mucho....no te protejo obligado por ser tu hermano... - le dijó al fin dulcemente cogiendole del brazo, para reconfortarlo.

- PERO NO ME QUIERES DE LA FORMA EN QUE YO LO HAGO!! - le espetó Luffy en la cara, soltándose del contacto de Ace

Ace se quedo congelado donde estaba .Eso ya era una frase más directa. Mucho más directa. No podía creerlo, tanto tiempo sintiéndose culpable por sus sentimientos hacia su hermanito, para que después de tantos años, le gritase en la cara que le quería. Cuanto tiempo echado a perder.

Luffy, al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, bueno, gritado a su hermano, tuvo ganas de tirarse al mar y no salir nunca, quizás así ahogaba su vergüenza y el calor que sentía en su rostro, que seguramente estaba sonrojado.

Ace sonrió y se acercó a Luffy, que estaba sonrojado y retrocedía, pensando que su hermano estaba enfadado por lo que sentía. Al fin, lo acorraló al borde del Sunny y levantó la mano. Luffy cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, pero no llego. En vez de eso, sintió los labios de Ace encima de los suyos, como una suave caricia. Se volvió a sonrojar por el significado que tenia ese beso y se dejo llevar por ese deseo escondido durante tanto tiempo.

Ace pidió permiso para entrar en la cavidad de Luffy con la lengua, que fue concedido gustosamente por Luffy, que revolvió el cabello del mayor haciendo caer su sombrero baquero naranja.

Los dos hermanos D, empezaban a notar un calor asfixiante, pero aun así no podían separarse. Después de un beso venia otro, estaban perdiendo el control de la situación, si no lo habían perdido hace rato. Roces, suspiros, gemidos...si, lo habían perdido, definitivamente.

**LEMON ***

Ace había cogido a Luffy por los muslos y lo había sentado en la barandilla, mientras iba depositando pequeños besos por su rostro, para luego descender por su cuello. Luffy no podía, el calor lo asfixiaba, pero se sentía en el cielo, con ansia, araño levemente la espalda de Ace.

- ah...L-Luffy... ¿donde...ah… está...tu ca-camarote...? - pudo lograr preguntar con un brío de sentido común, a ese paso acabarían haciéndolo aquí mismo.

- al piso....de a-abajo…la ul...última puer...ta... ah... - consiguió responder Luffy entre caricias y besos.

Así pues, los dos chicos fueron a la habitación del menor, chocando con todo a su paso, riendo, besándose...Ace cerró la puerta de la habitación y se dirigió depredadoramente hacia Luffy, que cayó de espaldas a la cama. Ace se coloco encima suyo a 4 patas mientras besaba con pasión los labios del pelinegro. De mientras, con una mano desabrochaba los botones de la camisa amarilla de su hermano, acariciando la piel que quedaba expuesta.

Los gemidos de Luffy se propagaron por toda la estancia, con descontrol. Ace besó todo el torso de Luffy y lo recorrió con su calida lengua, hasta depositar un dulce beso en el vientre del menor. Luffy estaba con los ojos cerrados, sonrojado. De pronto, noto que los besos y caricias de Ace se habían detenido. Al mirar hacia abajo, se encontró con la mirada de Ace que le observaba de forma penetrante.

- ¿o-ocurre algo? - preguntó en un susurro

Ace suspiró y se apartó de encima de Luffy, y se coloco a su lado, sentado. Luffy también se incorporo. El mayor miró seriamente a su hermano.

- Lu, eres consciente de lo que vamos a hacer?

Luffy lo miró con un poco de molestia. Era cierto que no era muy espabilado en términos generales, pero de eso a no saber lo que estaban apunto de hacer, era un poco humillante.

- ¡por supuesto que lo se! - le dijo indignado

- ¿y estas seguro? - le preguntó con angustia en la voz

Luffy sonrió. Ace no quería lastimarle y no obligarle a nada. Se acercó a Ace, y le cogió el rostro con ambas manos y le besó tiernamente.

- Si es contigo no me importa - le dijo sonriéndole

Ace también sonrió. Su hermano era lo que más amaba en el mundo, y daba gracias al cielo por haberlo conocido. Esta vez fue el turno de Luffy, que besó las mejillas de Ace hasta llegar a su oído, donde le soplo, haciéndole estremecer. Luego de morder el ovulo de la oreja, provocando suspiros del mayor, siguió depositando besos por toda la curva del cuello asta besar sus hombros. Posó sus manos en las caderas de Ace, mientras que con sus pulgares rozaba la piel sensible de su hermano.

Luffy siguió bajando con su lengua por el tórax de Ace, dedicándole un tiempo especial a sus...Pronto, el mayor no pudo evitar gemir, ante las caricias que su hermano le propinaba. Después de darse un fogoso beso, Luffy empezó a acariciar las partes nobles de Ace, por encima de la tela, cosa que enloquecía a Ace de placer.

Cuando el menor izó el amago de quererle desabrochar el botón de los pantalones, Ace intercambió las posiciones, si seguían así, Luffy acabaría siendo el "dominante" y eso no podía permitirlo. Besó con pasión los rojizos labios de Luffy, mientras su mano se colaba por dentro de los pantalones del menor, provocándole espasmos de placer.

Ace, mientras acariciaba de arriba a bajo , le propinaba pequeñas mordidas en el terso cuello de Luffy y este gemía y apretaba fuertemente las sabanas para no gritar. Ace, entonces, bajó los pantalones piratas de su hermano y los tiró por el suelo, mientras acercaba su boca a y se lo metía dentro.

- Ah... a-ace... - Luffy sudaba por el calor que se expandía en la habitación, mientras gemía

De pronto, Luffy se.... en la boca de Ace, y este le dio a probar, fundiéndose en un dulce beso. Cuando se separaron con sus alientos entremezclados, los dos hermanos se miraron a los ojos, empañados por el deseo.

- Ace...haz-hazlo... - le susurró Luffy contra sus labios

Ace cerró los ojos y volvió a besar a Luffy, mientras este se incorporaba, para quedar sentado enfrente Ace. El mayor se quitó los pantalones y los tiró al suelo para que hicieran compañía a los de Luffy. El menor posó sus rodillas en cada uno de los lados de Ace, mientras este le introducía un dedo para prepararle.

- ah... - susurró sorprendido Luffy ante el movimiento del dedo de Ace, que fue seguido por dos más.

Luffy hundió su rostro en el cuello de su hermano, mientras le acariciaba la espalda. Ace retiró los dedos, para substituirlos por su que se introdujo con cuidado en el interior de Luffy.

- gi....ah... a-ace... - gemía Luffy entre medio del placer cegador

- ah... mmmmh... Lu... - gemía de igual forma Ace, con la mirada febril, acelerando las embestidas hasta un punto frenético

El calor era casi inaguantable, sus cuerpos ardían y el movimiento no cesaba, era una necesidad, asta que en un ultimo y prolongado gemido de los dos, Ace se...dentro de Luffy, mientras este lo hacía en el vientre de Ace.

Los dos hermanos se desplomaron en la cama, satisfechos, cansados y acalorados. Ace miró a Luffy y besó lentamente sus labios, al separarse, le susurró al oído lo que había reprimido todos estos años.

- te amo, Luffy

Luffy sonrió, somnoliento

- y yo a ti - le respondió casi inaudiblemente, pero que Ace logró escuchar.

Los dos chicos sonrieron, mientras se tuvieran el uno al otro, todo iría bien, y con ese pensamiento , los dos se durmieron abrazados, ajenos a todo lo demás.

Reviews T_____________T reviews para el siguiente capiiii

7


End file.
